N/A
Modular construction techniques have been used for a variety of structures, such as buildings, retaining walls, and bridges. Modular elements range from blocks to panels to fairly complex subassemblies. Many modular designs incorporate interlocking elements. Each of the various modular designs, however, is typically suited for a particular application or a particular material.
The present invention relates to an interlocking structural building module that is particularly useful for building structures such as low cost residential housing, such as might be needed for refugees or migrant farm workers, or auxiliary buildings such as garden sheds or garages. Structures made with the modular block system may be assembled easily and quickly and, because individual modules have a high stiffness to weight ratio, the system is particularly appropriate for emergency huts or shelters.
More particularly, the structural building module is a generally rectangular, hollow, extruded, interlocking tubular element formed of a plastic material. The module has two opposed first sides and two opposed second sides extending along a longitudinal axis. Two flanges project from one of the second sides of the element parallel to the first sides and extend along the longitudinal axis for the length of the element. Two recessed areas extend along the longitudinal axis for the length of the element from another of the second sides of the element and aligned with the two flanges. The flanges of one module interlock with the recessed areas of an adjacent module.